Chendy
|Magic1=Sky God Slayer Magic |Character2=Wendy Marvell |Kanji2=ウェンディ・マーベル |Romaji2=Wendi Māberu |Alias2=Sky Sorceress Goddess (by Jiggle Butt Gang) |Age2=13 (X791) |Status2=Active |Affiliation2= |Magic2=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |Image Gallery= |Image Gallery Size=310px }} Chendy is a semi-canon pair between Lamia Scale Mage, Chelia Blendy and Fairy Tail Mage, Wendy Marvell. About Chelia and Wendy Chelia Blendy Chelia Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Her Guild Mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Chelia is the typical "Dojikko", a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale. Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs, possibly to denote that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer. When first introduced, Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. History Chelia's History Chelia surpassed her cousin Sherry's power at the very young age and excelled in her Magic schooling, so much so that she even skipped a grade. As a commemoration of her academic excellence, the Chairman of the Magic Council, Gran Doma, gifted Chelia a book containing information on God Slayer Magic, which the latter self-taught and quickly mastered; this feat baffled both Gran Doma and her fellow Mages. Wendy's History Wendy was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone at around the age of five. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Light Team in their mission against the Oración Seis. Relationship Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc During the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Wendy gets picked to fight Chelia during the battle rounds. At first, Chelia is amazed that Wendy is able to block her Sky God's Boreas attack, and after fighting for a while the two girls attacks collides with one another which causes Wendy to land on the floor, surprised about Chelia's power. Chelia tells Wendy about how she heard of her from Lyon, who told her there was a girl from Fairy Tail with "similar magic" to hers. Chelia is worried that she overdid it with her last attack and apologises to Wendy. Wendy stands back up and tells Chelia that although she hates fighting, she must do her best for Fairy Tail. Chelia responds to Wendy, saying that she must do the best for her guild too and then proceeds to attack her. As Wendy gets hit by the attack she remembers how everyone in her guild was trying their best to win the Grand Magic Games and how Elfman trusted her with his place in Team A. Although Wendy dislikes fighting, she puts it behind her and prepares for a big attack by eating the air around her. Chelia does the same as the oxygen around the arena is getting thinner. Wendy attacks Chelia using the Secret Dragon Technique that Porlyusica taught her, which results in Chelia getting trapped in a barrier of wind. Wendy then performs another attack and Chelia ends up falling onto the ground, covered in wounds. When Mato was about to announce Wendy as the winner, Chelia stands up with no sign of injury. Chelia asks Wendy if she was ok and is ready to give up the fight.1 Wendy refuses to give up the fight, however Chelia states that it isn't fair because she sees their fight as "one sided" and that the "victor is clear". Despite this, Wendy still refuses to give up and tells Chelia that she doesn't need her pity and wants Chelia to come at her with her full strength. Chelia is pleased with Wendys etiquette and prepares a powerful attack, saying that the full strength of Wendys feelings will be answered with the full strength of her attack. Wendy ends up missing Chelia's attack by increasing Chelias physical strengh. Chelia claims that Wendy's battle strategy is amazing as Wendy counterattacks. Chelia says that Wendy's counterattack is also amazing as the two girls continue to fight until the time limit runs out, ending the battle with a draw. As Wendy collapsed onto the floor, Chelia apologises and heals her injuries. Chelia says to Wendy that their battle was fun, and despite not liking fighting Wendy responds saying that she enjoyed their battle a little bit as well. Chelia asks Wendy if the two of them can become friends, which Wendy accepts happily and the two shakes hands.2 1 Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 288 2 Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 289 References Navigation Category:Chendy Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:New Pages